Lillini minun Lillith of mine
by Soff the Bunneh
Summary: Inspired by a musical presented in my school. Bilingual story english & finnish


Kylmä viima pyyhki katuja, nostattaen viimeisetkin lehdet ilmaan, ennen kuin säälimättömästi paiskasi ne takaisin kylmään asfalttiin. Kuu möllötti taivaalla, luoden kylmää valoa ympärilleen, epäröimättä värjäten syvimmät varjot tummemmiksi kuin korpin sulka. Hitaasti, kuin jalkojaan kokeillen, hento tyttö käveli katua, jalat paljaina, mustat hiukset silmillä, surukyynel silmäkulmassa. Kalpeat huulet värisivät, eivät kylmästä, vaan silkasta pelosta. Suuret silmät pyörivät villisti, pakokauhun valtaamina. Ohuet huulet raottuivat, päästivät ilmoille pienen kuiskauksen; ääni tuli ulos yhtä hentona ja hauraana, pieni äännähdys vailla tarkoitusta. Ja sitten tyttö lyyhistyi kylmien varjojen syleilyyn. Jalat taipuivat rintaa vasten, otsa kosketti polvia, kädet kietoutuivat jalkojen ympärille. Vapisevat hengenvedot rahisuttivat keuhkoja, huuruiset uloshengitykset näyttivät abstrakteilta ja karuilta, ei kestäisi kauaakaan ennen kuin tyttö menettäisi tajuntansa.

Minuutit kuluivat, tyttö virui kadulla, värisi, ja vihdoin, silmät sulkeutuivat ja tajunta oli menetetty. Kuin perverssi muotokuva kadulla, verenpunainen huivi ympärilleen kiedottuna, makasi tyttö. Asfaltin kontrasti kalpealle iholle ole karmaiseva, mutta jotenkin kuun kalpeassa valossa tyttö näytti hohtavan. Pienen pieni verijana kulki hänen alahuulen yli, kadoten hänen leukansa alle. Iho oli kauan sitten lakannut olemasta lämmin, mutta silti hän hengitti. Silti hän hengitti, jokseenkin vaivalloisesti, eikä antanut itsensä valua maailmasta. Ei taas. Ei enää koskaan.

**Kappale 1 : Varjojen tanssi**

"M. o. M. o. r. M. o. r. n. i. n. g. w. o. o. d" Soi rakas kännykkäni, saaden minun pöpperöiset aivoni jokseenkin hereille. Murisin, mukamas uhkaavasti, ja heitin kännykän seinään. Huokaisin ja annoin itseni rojahtaa takaisin sängylle. Vedin peiton tiukasti ympärilleni, ennen kuin huokaisin ja tajusin, ettei Pyhä Birma, joka nyt kehräsi ja kiehnäsi reittäni vasten antaisi periksi ennen kuin se oli saanut ruokaa. Heitin peiton yltäni, ja huomasin alastomuuteni. Jähmetyin, ja katsoin vartaloani kuin transsissa. Muistaakseni, olin nukahtanut vaatteet päällä, mutta en jäänyt tämän ajatuksen vangiksi yhtään enempää. Nousin sängystä, ja venyttelin, aivan kuin kissat. Raaputin hartiaani, ja kuulin jotakin hyvin ärsyttävää rapinaa olohuoneesta. Taas murisin, tosin huomasin, ettei murinani ollut mitenkään vakuuttavaa, ja suuntasin askeleeni keittiöön. Löysin äänen tuottajan, vanhan lastenlelun ja ilman suurempia surkutteluja, oli kyseinen lasten lelu heitetty päin seinää.

Hymyilin, ja hymyilin vielä vähän lisää. Hiljainen tassutukseni johti minut keittiöön, ja jokin tuntui olevan jotenkin väärin. Nuuhkaisin ilmaa, rypistin kulmiani ja kurkotin hyllylle ottaakseni teemukin. Räikeän pinkki muki melkein tipahti pöydälle, kun kylmät sormet hipaisivat kylkiäni. Kirkaisuni tukahdutti kylmä käsi, joka hyvin tehokkaasti tukki myös ilmatieni. Yritin rauhoittua, tuloksetta, mutta ei kauaakaan kun vieras höllensi otettaan. Purin huultani, toivoin etten kiljuisi, sillä tämä mies, ei ollut mies laisinkaan. Tiesin sen, tiesin hänen nimensä. Lucifer. Ja kyllä, hän on se enkeli joka tippui taivaasta ja muuttui helvetin valtiaaksi. Mutta ehei, ei taivaskaan ole sitä mitä te luulette sen olevan. Se on vain ehkä hieman parempi kuin helvetti, taivaassa annettaan valta valita kolmessa kysymyksessä, helvetissä ei kysytä yhtäkään kysymystä. Luciferin läsnäolo selittäisi myös alastomuuteni. Lucifer ei tykännyt kun peittelin vartaloani. Hän kai vielä toivoi että jonakin päivänä lämpenisin hänelle, mutta turha toivo, ei enää ikinä sen jälkeen mitä hän teki.

On minun kyllä pakko tunnustaa, en olisi ollut kovin kovissa tunnon tuskissa jos olisin päästänyt irti tästä lupauksestani, sillä Luciferilla oli aivan erityinen taito saada minut unohtamaan kaikki muu paitsi hänet. Mutta nyt, en ollut saanut edes aamu teetäni, joten survaisin kyynärpääni ehkä tarpeettoman lujaa demonin kylkeen ja menin tyynen rauhallisesti täyttämään vesipannua. Väänsin hellan päälle, iskin pannun liedelle ja päätin että tänään mentäisiin minttuteellä ja hunajalla. Otin tavarat kaapista, laitoin ne hellan viereen. Istahdin työtasolle ja katsoin Luciferia, pää hieman oikealle kallistettuna, tummien hiusteni heilahtaessa oikealle puolelle kasvojani. Näin kuinka Luciferin silmissä syttyi hyvin nälkäinen kipinä, ja hymyilin pientä, kainoa hymyä. Ja sitten vain odotin. Odotin josko noiden täyteläisten, ihanasti suudeltavien huulien välistä muodostuisi jonkinlaisia sanoja, josko monien vuosien jälkeen hän pyytäisi anteeksi. Mutta voi, kuinka väärässä minä taas olenkaan.

"Lilli pienoinen, tarvitsisin palvelusta," Lucifer sanoi, ja minä pyöräytin vastaukseksi silmiäni.

"Ethän sinä minulta muutakaan ikinä tarvitse," Joskus omat luomukset iskevät takaisin kaikella sillä tunteella josta luomus on tehty, eikä minulla ollut ainoatakaan aikomusta pitää kurissa sitä vihaa ja himoa josta minut oli tehnyt. Luciferin oma häpeä kun teki luomuksestaan jumalattaren, jumalattaren joka ei ikinä antanut kosketta. Jumalattaren, joka oli luotu Jumalan muistossa. Kyllä, olin vain pahainen demonin tekemä luomus, tai ainakin, näin minulle on aina kerrottu. Olen vain vuosien myötä huomannut, ettei demonin sana ole ikinä kovin luotettava.

"Kylmiä sanoja, Lillini." Saatoin havaita pientä katumusta Luciferin äänessä, mutta nopeasti ravistin päätäni ja päätin, ettei se niin voinut olla, "Mutta saanen esittää sinulle kysymyksen. Oletko ottanut tavaksi pukeutua näin… Vähäisesti… minua kiusataksesi?"

"Lucifer, älä imartele itseäsi turhaan. Itse loit minut, nyt voit katsella luomustasi kun se iskee vastaan. Kerro tehtävästäni, en jaksa odottaa enää kauaa." Lucifer tiesi etten mahtaisi hänelle mitään, tosin Luciferhan piti erittäin paljon siitä kun aiheutin hänelle kipua. Ja hän jaksoi aina muistuttaa minua siitä, kuinka hän tiesi oikein nimeni ja näin ollen saisi minut alistettua milloin vain. Sain kyllä iskettyä takaisin, mutta Luciferin ylivoima oli pettämätön.

"Saat luvan auttaa uutukaista hybridiämme."


End file.
